


Altered State Of Mind

by CandiesWendigo



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hallucinations, Psychological Horror, Stalking, THIS IS SELF-INDULGENT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiesWendigo/pseuds/CandiesWendigo
Summary: Law has a mental breakdown about someone he has a crush on.
Kudos: 6





	Altered State Of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a song from Milmine, give it a listen. I think I need sleep, i don't know what this is

I've seen them everywhere. In the gas station, in the park with their friends, sleeping in their bed. I've watched them walk home multiple times, and watched them check the surroundings. I know they feel nervous alone, I feel their fear. That fear gives off a strong aura, it's an aura I want to surround myself in, something I want to bathe in. 

Sometimes, I see them in my dreams, and standing in the corners of my room at night. Their presence manifests and eats away at my thoughts like maggots on a corpse. Every time I close my eyes, they're staring right back at me, from a far, as if they want me to somehow get closer. 

I hear their voice, or what I assume is their voice, everywhere I go. They talk to me as if we've known each other for years. I don't talk back. Every day, their voice gets louder and louder, it's went from a barley audible whisper, to a loud unintelligible screeching noise. It's all I hear, right next to me, all around me. I think it's giving me some sort of tinnitus. 

I can feel them touch me, every brush of their hand makes me flinch, makes me queasy and panicky. But once I turn around to swat their hand away from me, there isn't anything. They'll lay on me, or next to me, it's something that makes me feel terrified. I feel their blood pumping through their veins, their heart beat softly, I feel the rise and fall of their chest with every breath. 

I smell them all the time. That sickening sweet smell. It has to be the perfume they wear, it's disgusting. It overpowers every other scent possible and makes me gag. It smells of strawberries if they were left to rot out in the sunlight for 12 years. 

I can't take it anymore, I can't, I can't. They need to leave, go somewhere, anywhere but here. They're trying to manipulate me, manipulate me just like everyone else. I want them out of my thoughts. I haven't been able to think straight for weeks. 

They're at the river, I don't know where they came from but they wait for me there every time. They're tainting it, they're tainting my world, and my body. Everything that was once beautiful is putrid and disgusting. The flowers I once found peace in, are wilted and covered in holes. Everything is awful, there isn't any peace, not even in sleep. 

I refuse to go outside. They're waiting for me outside my door, I can't get them to leave. They keep knocking and trying to talk to me, sliding notes covered in some dark substance underneath my door. The notes are confusing, their handwriting is filthy and hard to read. I stopped picking them up from the floor, there's a pile of them now. 

A futile attempt at peace, I went back to the river. The water wasn't crystal clear anymore, instead was a dark red, almost brown. It smelled of a freshly rained on graveyard, rotted and decayed. A familiar noise that bounced off the water sent me into a panic, almost bringing me to tears. It's their voice again. Teasing me, testing me, tricking me into turning around. 

I can't. I won't allow myself to be fooled again. 


End file.
